Ginga Hanashi Orion: The Prolouge Shorts
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Just some shorts that'll help you learn about the characters and their personalities. Of course, unlike Weed's story, reading these shorts won't affect your overall enjoyment with Orion's story, but I do recommend finishing Weed's story before reading Orion's. As for the shorts, go right ahead and read them. Also, please state your opinion on the short you leave a review on.
1. Our protagonist: Orion

**Disclaimer:** I decided to make these shorts to help those who finished Weed's story, or are still reading it, to get a glimpse of the personalities of the most important child characters in Orion's story before his story comes out. At the moment I'm currently waiting for a friend to get a new laptop so he can finish it. No rush though; I know it can be a hard task. Anyway, this is Orion, who's meant to be on one side a cocky and bratty edgelord, and on the other a fun loving Akita that loves to fight and does what he can to get his town's approval. Let me know what you think of him. And don't worry; you don't have to finish Weed's story to enjoy these. These are just prolouge shorts for Orion's story. Enjoy the short!

Also, the reason it's recommended that you read through Weed's story before reading Orion's is because of the fact that there are certain elements in Orion's story that're only explained or processed in Weed's story, at least for now. Here's a link to Weed's story if you're up for it. It's basically a remake of the anime. Hope you enjoy Weed's story, and Orion's.

s/12957711/1/Ginga-Densetsu-Weed-Remake

* * *

A red Akita and a German Shepherd were walking through the forest when the Akita started singing in a robotic but fun voice. " _Hell yeah._ (Moves in an upbeat way) _You're lookin so good._ (Spins around in two leg mode and then goes back into four leg mode) _I say hell yeah. Right all the way up to the hood. I'm tellin you, hell yeah._ (Kicks the ground with his hind leg and walks onward) _You're lookin so fine._ (The German Shepherd gets caught up in the beat) _Like hell yeah. You and I should go out and dine._ "

The German Shepherd laughed a bit, taking a liking to the moves and song his friend was doing. "Dude, how're you singing in a voice like that?"

"Remember when I swallowed that tiny computer when we explored that dungeon at Cross's place?" The Akita asked, filling his friend back in on the memory.

"Oh yeah." The German Shepherd looked at his watch, remembering something upon the mention of Cross, and saw that he and his friend were late for something. "Oh crap dude; Cross said we have to be back by eight. (Looks at the akita) We gotta bounce or else we'll be fried."

"Pssh. I can handle the old hag." The Akita bragged. "I mean no offense to Cross, she rocks. I'm just saying that I can handle anything she gives us since she's at least two hundred." The Akita then got a dark thought in mind. "I'll admit though. Sometimes I regret disobeying her, just a bit. She's one of the few people that doesn't judge me for whatever the hell my scar does."

The German Shepherd placed his paw on his friend's shoulder and smiled at him, making the Akita smile as well. Upon seeing the German Shepherd's optimism, the Akita kept his dark thoughts the town has on him aside. With the Akita out of his edgy trance, the German Shepherd ran off in two leg mode and the Akita ran off after him, running on ahead of him and then the two of them being shown in an anime like frame that showed both of them racing each other and finished the short off.


	2. Theme of Orion

**Disclaimer:** Keep in mind that this isn't the main theme of the story, just Orion himself. It'll show case his personality and who he's meant to be, and it'll also give some insight onto how I'll be writing him. I'll also be showing some moments from the story for sure. Enjoy!

* * *

Orion was sitting atop a cliff while looking over it as Sum 41 Still Waiting played with a male voice singing it, giving the impression of Orion and his personality. " _So am I, still waiting, for this world to stop hating?_ (Camera pans to Orion's face) _Can't find a, good reason, can't find hope_ (Orion takes out a gun) _to believe in._ " Orion jumps over the cliff and slides down it looking over to see a few bandits. When he jumps at them, they take out their swords and charge right at him, making him give a sadistic grin at the fun he'll have with them.

The song continued as Orion fought off the bandits. " _Drop dead; A bullet to my head!_ (Orion kicks a bandit into a tree) Your _words are like a gun in hand!_ (Orion shoots a bandit in the face killing him) _You can't change,_ (Orion shoots the tree pinned bandit in the heart killing him) the _state of the nation!_ (Orion grabs the last bandit's sword frightening the bandit) _We just need, some_ (Orion points his gun at the guard and makes sure to make quick work of him) _motivation!_ "

Orion sensed a more powerful bandit coming by and looked back to see a level two bandit. " _These eyes, have seen no conviction!_ (The bandit charges at Orion) _Just lies,_ (Orion dodges the bandit's sword swing in semi slo motion and kicks it away) _and no contradiction!_ (Orion grabs the bandit's head and points his gun at him) _So tell me, what would you say!?_ (Orion gives a sadistic grin as the bandit nods his head no out of fear) _I_ _'d say it's time...t_ _oo_ (Orion shoots right through the bandit's head) _late!_ "

The scene changed to Orion racing against a Kai mix about his age as they jump from tree to tree while dashing at each other and colliding punches and kicks. " _So am I, still waiting, for this world to stop hating!?_ (The kai knocks Orion into a tree) Can't _find a, good reason,_ (The Kai scoffs at Orion making him enraged and he charges at the Kai who collides a punch with him) _can't find hope to believe in!_ "

The scene switched over to Orion being either feared or scorned by his town residents, making him seeth with anger as he walked past them. Orion saw a poster stating Weed's kidnapping and becomes determined to save him.

The scene switched to Orion in the back seat of the car with some of the other Ohu soldiers, his siblings, and Andy, with Orion and Sirius arguing about something. " _Ignorance, and understanding! You're the first one to jump in line!_ (Orion smirks and lifts his leg ripping fart that makes a yellow cloud and makes the others gag aside from Jerome who plugs his nose and opens a window) _Out of step, for what we believe in!_ (Rigel hi fives Orion with Bella stating something that makes the red Akita roll his eyes) _But who's left, to stop the bleeding!?_ "

Orion looked out his window and looked up at the sky, wishing he was closer with his father, but at the same time hating him for it. " _How far, will we take this!? It's not hard, to see through the thickness!_ (Andy notices Orion's look of sorrow and becomes worried for him) _So tell me, what would you say!? I'd say it's time...too late!_ "

The scene switched over to Orion and the others arriving at the town Weed was being held captive in, with Weed now saved and Orion feeling the rage take over his body. " _So am I, still waiting, for this world to stop hating!?_ (Orion glares at a Pomeranian Queen who's shocked by the power he's showing) _Can't find a, good reason, can't find hope to believe!_ "

Orion charged at the Queen, only for the King to step in front of him. " _This,_ (Orion grabs the King's sword) _can't,_ (The king watches in shock as Orion breaks his sword by crushing his paw) _last forever!_ (Orion launches a Ki beam at the King blasting his head off) _Time, won't, make things better!_ (Everyone watches in shock as the King falls to the floor) _I, feel so alone,_ (The queen looks at Orion with horror) _can't help myself,_ (Orion gives the Queen an edgy glare, making her growl at him) _And no one knows, if this, is wortheless!_ "

The queen snapped her fingers and had all of the guards charge at Orion, only for Orion to pull out his sword and slash at all of them with steller animation and imagry to boot. " _Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!_ (Orion is shown to be surrounded by a bunch of still guard bodies) _SO!_ " Orion doesn't move a muscle as all angles of the bodies are shown. He then looks up with a carefree smile. " _What have, we done, with a war that can't be won!? This can't, be real, I don't know what to_ (Orion puts his sword back into it's handle just as the bodies all fall apart) _Feel!_ _"_

The scene changed to the town of Ohu with Orion in some sort of mode that had a red aura around him and with him in an emotionless trance. " _So am I, still waiting, for this world to stop hating!?_ (A dark coated wolf with a fire aura is seen smirking at Orion's new form) _Can't find a, good reason, can't find hope to believe!_ (The wolf charges at Orion only for Orion to dodge it with a simple move of the head) _So am I, still waiting,_ (The wolf aims multiple punches and kicks at Orion who dodges them in the same way as Ultra Instinct) _for this world to stop hating!? Can't find a, good reason,_ (The wolf stops and fears what Orion could be) _c_ _an't find hope to_ _believe!_ "

The screen panned to Orion as he pulled his fist back and punched the wolf, having the screen change to Ginga Hanashi Orion: Coming soon.

* * *

Here's a link to the song itself. I don't know if it'll show, but I sure as hell hope it will. It's called Still Waiting by Sum 41 for those who don't know.

watch?v=Kjwlzs1OJcY


	3. Theme of Andy

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I'm well aware that a Skillit song wouldn't suit a character who's timid, caring, and strives to be braver all that well. But I actually feel this song has another meaning that says the person wants to find a hero within himself. That's what I intend to do for Andy. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Orion was walking through the crowd of Ohu beings in a dark pit, seeming to have an edgy look on his face as Hero from Skillit played. Orion came across a Andy, who spoke to him in a frinedly manner, which he was surprised by; after he looked at the German Shepherd, he gave a friendly look to the Akita. Orion and Andy saw the door opening and found their chances rising. The two of them nodded to each other and ran in as soon as the door opened completely. With Andy noticing Orion's competitive atittude, he took a liking to it and ran on with him.

Andy was shown five years later watching Orion fight a grown Kai with a robot arm as Hero from Skillet played. " _I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away,_ (Andy is shown to be smiling in awe as he watches Orion fight) _Losin my faith today; falling off the edge today._ (Orion kicks the Kai's arm off and Andy awaits him to finish him off) _I am just a man, not superhuman, I'm not superhuman, someone save me fromt he hate._ "

Andy was shown five years ago running from a dark figure, being too scared to fight due to his timid nature. " _It's just another war._ (Andy trips and crashes into a tree) _Just another family torn; falling from my faith today._ (Andy watches in horror as the figure creeps up to him) _Just a step from the edge._ (Orion swoops in and slashes the figure in half with his sword and then offers Andy his paw with a smile) _Just another step_ (Andy smiles and accepts Orion's offering, seeing a light in him that not even he can see) _in the world we live._ "

Andy was looking up to the night sky five years later while looking over a cliff, wanting to have the same bravery Orion has. " _I need a hero, to save me now! I need a hero, to save me now;_ (Andy feels his heart flinch, showing that he feels useless due to his lack of bravery) _I_ _need a hero, to save my life! A hero will save me, just in_ (Andy gains a determined look showing that he won't give up on improving his bravery now) _time!_ "

The scene changed to Orion and Andy training together as Orion knocked Andy back. " _I've got a fight today, to live another day._ (Orion dares Andy to get back up, stating that he won't be a quitter) _Speakin my mind today, my voice will be heard today._ (Andy gets up and charges at Orion, aiming a brutal punch on him, which he blocks) _I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a man;_ (Orion feels his arm tingle proud of Andy for his improvements) _I'm not superhuman. My voice will be_ (Andy smiles, glad that Orion feels this way about him improving.) _heard today._ "

Andy is shown walking through the forest again, coming across a figure similar to the one he faces long ago. " _It's just another war._ (Andy backs up a bit in fear, having horrible flashbacks of how the figure's haunted him before Orion saved him from the latest one) _Just another family torn; my voice will be heard_ (Andy gives a ferocious look and goes into two leg mode to fight) _today._ "

Andy charged at the figure and attempted to punch him, only for the figure to grab it. " _It's just another kill._ (Andy holds back his fears and flashbacks to when Orion saved him from the latest figure, knowing that the least he could do is fight back) _The countdown begins to destroy ourselves._ "

The scene changed to Andy playing video games with Orion as the red Akita lifted his leg and released a noxious gas that made Andy gag and cover his nose. " _I need a hero, to save me now!_ (Andy smirks and lifts his leg letting one out right at Orion) _I need a hero, to save me now;_ (Orion and Andy start wrestling, which ends up having them be on the floor) _I need a hero, to save my life!_ (Andy gives in while laughing tapping his paw on the floor as Orion pulls his other arm back) _A hero will save me, just in time!_ "

Orion and Andy were shown to then be up against a wolf in the forest as they stood side by side. " _I_ _need a hero, to save my life!_ (Orion and Andy nod to each other with smiles as they charge at the figure) _I need a hero, just in time;_ (Orion attempts to low sweep the wolf but fails, with the wolf then glaring into Andy's eyes and stopping him from making his move by bringing him into the world of fear) _Save me just in time._ (Andy ends up halucinating not knowing what to do) _Save me just in time._ "

Orion saw Andy's fear and told him to snap out of it, refusing to let his best friend be messed with. " _Who's gonna fight for what's right!? Who's gonna help us survive!?_ (Orion punches Andy in the face and snaps him out of his trance, helping him up and having them continue the fight) _We're in the fight fight of our lives, and we're not ready to_ (Orion and Andy put their paws together and charge a combined ki punch, aiming it at the wolf at full force) _die!_

Orion and Andy knocked the wolf back and then charged at him, landing punches and kicks on him consecutively. " _Who's gonna fight for the weak!? Who's gonna make em believe I've got a hero, I've got a hero, livin in me!_ (Orion and Andy launch a combined Ki beam at the wolf, sending him into a tree) _I'm gonna fight for what's right! Today I'm speaking my mind! And if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die!_ (Orion and Andy look at each other and nod with confidence) _A hero's not afraid to give his life. A hero's gonna save me just in time!_ "

Andy was shown waking up out of bed and looking at a picture of Orion, wishing he could be as brave and strong as him. " _I need a hero, to save me now!_ (Andy grabs his bag and runs off in a hurry) _I need a hero, to save me now; I need a hero, to save my life!_ (Andy looks out the window and knows that he's going to have a fun time today) _A hero will save me, just in time!_ "

Andy was shown to be witnessing Orion's transformation at the end of season one, being in awe and shock by it's power. " _I need a hero! Who's gonna fight for what's right!?_ _Who's gonna help us survive!?_ (Andy watches Orion dodge a wolf's attacks with simple movements without moving from his spot, being amazed by his speed) _I need a hero! Who's gonna fight for the weak!? Who's gonna make em believe!?_ (Andy watches Orion, feeling the power touch him as well) _I need a hero. I need a hero!_ "

Andy wiped his forehead and saw that Orion wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, giving a determined look that he'd stay as well. " _A hero's gonna save me just in time!_ "


	4. Orion's twin brother: Rigel

A black Akita was walking through the forest as he looked around, looking for something fun that he could do. As he tried to find something fun to do, he found it rather challenging, since the forest was generally boring to him. 'Why did Cross even bother to send me out here? There's no mud puddles or anything.' The Akita saw a beehive hanging from a tree, with it then being shown as he looked at it. The young Akita then smacked his lips and walked over to it, climbing up to try and reach it. 'Alright beehive; come to papa. You're about to get turned from yellow to green.'

A bear was walking through the forest as he saw the Akita climbing up to his beehive. Being furious by this, he roared with a furious expression, catching the attention of the young Akita. As he ignored the bear, the Akita grabbed the beehive and looked inside for bees. Since there were none there, he happily stuck his paw in as the bear charged at him. Feeling his stomach growl, the Akita then arched his butt and released a five second moldy onion fart just as the bear was underneath him (phhhhhhhhhht).

The bear coughed from the fart as the Akita then slid down the tree and set the beehive down, turning around and facing the bear right before jumping up to him. With a massive kick to the face, the Akita sent the bear into a tree and knocked him out cold, with the green cloud vanishing after the black furred Akita whiffed it and found a satisfying stench. "Thank you Orion." Rigel picked up the beehive and walked off, sticking his mouth into it and eating the honey out of it. He then let out a loud burp proudly, which caused a bubble to appear.

The Akita found the bubble to be interesting and laughed a bit, only to end up having the bubble pop into his face. Now that he was blinded, he tried to walk around with the beehive on his head. After about ten seconds of bumping into trees, the Akita fell into a mud puddle, which helped him clear the honey from his eyes. As he looked over, he saw that he was back as the Ohu army's cabin. Being satisfied with his mini journey, he started playing in the mud and splashing it as an anime illistration was shown to end the short off, just like how Orion's short ended.


	5. Theme of Rigel

**Disclaimer:** Just the theme for Orion's fart loving prank pulling twin brother; nothing to see here. Keep in mind of course that this doesn't follow the Ginga timeline, so the main story will follow up my own version of Weed's story. Enjoy.

* * *

Rigel was shown setting up some baloons as One Step Closer's instrumental theme played. After he got the last one tied up, he made sure that they were all here and in safe condition. The music then got more intense as he popped the baloons with some sort of ki sword swipe. As the gas in them descended, it made everyone gag and cough, making Rigel laugh upon the sight of it. Orion managed to swing up to the room after wafting it away and hi fived his twin brother, feeling that the prank had been a success for both of them.

A male voice started singing with Rigel shown watching Orion train in a part of the woods. " _I cannot take this anymore._ (Orion ends up catching a sword from behind after throwing it) Saying _everything I've said before._ (Rigel takes a major liking to Orion's skills) _All these words they make no sense. I find bliss in ignorance._ (Orion senses Rigel's power and signals him to come over to him) _Less I hear the less you'll say._ (Rigel goes over to Orion with a smile) _You'll find that out anyway._ (Orion holds his paw out offering Rigel a sparring match, which he appriciates) _Just like before..._ "

Orion and Rigel fist bump with the scene changing to the two of them going into an infiltration together. " _Everything you say to me..._ (Orion jumps through a window with Rigel soon joining him) _Takes me one step closer to the edge._ (Orion and Rigel start fighting a bunch of guards that charge at them) _And I'm about to break!_ (Orion and Rigel slam the heads of the last two guards in as the king walks over to them holding an orb of some sorts) _I need a little room to breath..._ (Orion and Rigel nod to each other with smiles) _Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_ _._ (Orion aims his guns at the king, making him cower in fear) _I'm about to_ _break!_ "

Orion is shown walking through his house and opening up a door to find Rigel sleeping in bed, catching a nasty scent as he sniffs the air a bit. " _I find the answers aren't so clear._ (Orion wafts the scent away as he then walks over to Rigel) _Wish I could find a way to dissapear._ (Orion walks over to Rigel and nudges him a bit, waking him up) _All these thoughts they make no sense. I find bliss in ignorance._ (Rigel smiles as he sees Orion and rips a fart that lasts for five seconds and releases a green cloud) _Nothing seems to go away. Over and over again._ (Orion and Rigel hi five and race downstairs) _Just like before._ "

The scene changes to Rigel walking around town with Orion to find a bunch of scared and/or definsive looks towards them. " _Everything you say to me..._ (Orion sighs upon the sight of the faces) _Takes me one step closer to the edge. And I'm about to break!_ (Orion walks on ahead with Rigel wishing he could help him) _I need a little room to breathe..._ (Rigel looks at a poster that catchs his eye, which seems to show a tournament coming to town) _Cause I'm one step closer to the edge._ (Rigel grabs the poster, feeling it could give Orion some popularity points) _I'm about to break!_ "

The scene changes to Orion watching his dad on Tv in his living room, feeling that he hardly gets any time with him, if at all. " _Everything you say to me..._ (Rigel walks into the room and shows Orion the poster he found, intriguing Orion) _Takes me one step closer to the edge. And I'm about to break!_ (Orion reads the poster with Rigel explaining how it could help him with both of his problems) _I need a little room to breath..._ (Orion becomes excited and runs off to register, feeling that this would be much better than starting to sulk) _Cause I'm one step closer to the edge. And I'm about to..._ (Orion and Rigel are seen registering for the tournament at the arena) _Break!_ "

Orion was seen training for the tournament with Andy as Rigel watched them from above. Rigel started to wonder who Orion's first opponent was gonna be, with him being a possibility and all. Just then, the scene changed to Orion battling his first opponent and wiping the floor with him with Rigel seeing the swift brutality. " _SHUT UP WHEn I'M TALKIN TO YOU!_ "

Orion swated his opponent aside and then walked over to him. " _SHUT UP!_ (Orion kicks his opponent in the stomach) _SHUT UP_ _!_ (Orion makes his opponent cough up blood and glares at him with seething bloodlust) _SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKIN TO YOU!_ (Orion kicks his opponent constantly with Rigel worrying about him) _SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT, UP!_ (Orion whispers something into his opponent's ear that fills him with horror) _I'M ABOUT TO BREAK_ _!_ "

Rigel is seen watching Orion in his mysterious form fearing what could become of him. " _Everything you say to me... Takes me one step closer to the edge. And I'm about to break! I need a little room to breath... Cause I'm one step closer to the edge. I'm about to break!_ (Orion starts fighting the wolf from the previous theme shorts, dodging all of his attacks with ease) _Everything you say to me... Takes me one step closer to the edge. And I'm about to break! I need a little room to breathe... Cause I'm one step closer to the edge._ (Rigel clenches his fist in fear for his brother) _And I'm about to..._ (Rigel looks at Orion with determination, wanting to protect him agt all costs) _Break_ "


	6. Orion's little sister: Bella

**Disclaimer:** Now I'm familiar with Bella's whiny and timid nature in the manga, and she'll still have those traits here, but it won't be her core character. The core character she'll have is being a bubbly and optimistic pink furred Akita trying to become braver so she can fight off evil with Ohu. Like Orion and Rigel, she can also be sneaky, but she's more like Sirius, who's easily the nicest of the siblings. This is meant to showcase her personality for the story. Enjoy!

* * *

A pink Akita just exited the door to a cabin of some sorts and ran off as she waved goodbye to whoever was inside. "I'll be back soon Cross; I've got my parents blood!" The Akita closed the door and looked over the grass that lied in front of Cross's cabin with an optimistic outlook on life, seeming to have a more defined personality than she did at the end of Weed's story. As she ran off, she looked around and felt a world worth exploring, wishing she could take it all in one day. She just thought to herself, someday, I'm gonna explore this land.

The Akita stopped and found something in the mud that caught her attention. As she walked up to it, she saw that the words 'Fuck baths!' written in the puddle and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Must be another one of Rigel's dirt bombs. If he and Orion weren't such dicks to me I'd congratulate him for this kind of crap." Bella walked over to what looked like a part of the woods, feeling like she could be as brave as her brothers. "Maybe today's the best time."

Bella walked closer to the forest only to find that stepping inside wasn't as easy as it looked. See, Bella wasn't as brave as her brothers yet, due to her being the youngest of the four siblings. Although she wanted to go in there, she couldn't stop thinking about what terrible things could happen. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, ready to gain the courage necessary. 'Just one step. That's good enough for now.' Bella walked closer to the woods and took a small step in, feeling that a small exploration wouldn't hurt.

Bella was really proud of herself and thought to herself with joy. 'You'll get there one day Bella. One step at a time. Even if you're getting there slower than your older brothers.' Bella walked off and saw that sand pit she usually played in. As she ran on over to it, she skidded once she arrived, sliding down and walking to a bucket and shovel she hid in one of the dunes. An illistration was shown with Bella grabbing her bucket with the same artistry as the last shorts had in the final shot, ending the short off.


	7. Theme of Bella

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I'm aware that Bella wasn't pink in the manga. I just wanted to give her a unique color amongst her brother's. Sirius is blue, Orion's red, Rigel's black (Don't know why, but whatever.), and it just made sense to give Bella a color of her own, and pink fit the most for some reason; I'm no sexist. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy her in the story, and this is her theme. Enjoy!

* * *

When will my life begin from Tangled instrumental played as Bella was shown waking up in her house as she rubbed her eyes with a smile on her face. As she walked over to her window and looked out it, she saw a whole world of fun happening ahead of her. She then started thinking about joining her brothers in battle, knowing of how often they've been on the field more than her. She loved her life at home, but knew there was more to her than just being the runt in her family. She then ran off to see what the morning had for her.

Bella slid down the handrail on the stairs as a female voice was heard singing There's more for me out there. " _Seven is usually the time that I wake up._ (Bella grabs a breakfast plate and gives a wave to Koyuki, who waves back) _Eat my breakfast,_ (Bella sits in a chair and looks out the window, wondering what she would do today) _pretty_ _obvious, but I don't really care._ "

Bella continued eating her food to then hear her older brothers wrestling upstairs for the remote, or more so Orion getting the Tv first. " _In a house with, three brothers it can be a challenge._ (Orion gets to the couch first with Rigel jumping down the indoor balcony as Sirius tries to get the remote from him) _Especially, Orion, but I still, love them then._ "

The scene changed to Bella looking at her bookshelf for something to read from it. " _So then I'll_ (Bella grabs a book) _read a book, or maybe_ (Grabs two more books) _two or three,_ (Bella walks over to her balcony and goes out onto it, sitting on the edge and opens up one of her books) _and sit outside while my brothers hog the Tv._ (Bella is shown painting something in her room with an open mind and smile) _I can add some more paintings to art wall, and think that,_ (The painting shows Bella standing tall against a threatening opponent) _there's more for me out there._ "

Bella is shown to be playing in some sort of sand pit as she wonders how she'll get where she wants to be. As she looked up to the sky, she pictured herself going into a world of battle for the Ohu army. " _Sometimes w_ _henever we visit the Ohu army._ (Bella sits up, knowing she'll get there someday.) _I feel that I, can gain the same confidence._ (Bella looks over the sand pit and finds Orion running from a pissed off Kyoshiro while laughing) _That my brothers have, I just know that I'll get there._ (Bella looks over at all of her brothers doing their activities) _And sometimes, I wonder, what my own, quirk would be._ "

Bella climbed up from the pit and walked off while looking at her brothers. " _Orion has got his,_ (Bella looks at Orion, who's mocking Kyoshiro while going up a tree to escape him) _who is really cocky._ _And then we have Rigel,_ (Bella looks at Rigel, who's shown making some kind of sculpture out of mud) _who's just gross and dirty. And then ther's Sirius,_ (Bella looks over at Sirius, who's reading a book while walking by) _who's the future leader._ "

Bella looked at a woods and wondered if she was brave enough to go into it. " _Too scared to go where they've all been._ (Bella is shown walking up to the forest and looking into it, hoping for worlds of adventure) _And I keep thinking, and thinking, and thinking, and thinking,_ (Bella walks off but looks back with a smile, knowing that the adventre she wants will come to her eventually) _there's more for me out there._ "

Bella is shown to be out in a snowstorm with her brothers as she seemed to be getting cold. The tempo of the song became softer, along with the singer's voice. " _I'm not as strong... as my brothers yet,_ (Bella tucks onto her scarf with Orion finding her to be weak and scoffing) _but I know I'll get there eventually._ (Bella sticks her tongue out at Orion who chuckles, finding her retort to be pathetic) _I won't let the, taunting get to my head._ (Sirius pats Bella's head with affection and smiles down at her, with her smiling back at him) _I know for a fact, that I'll get there, someday soon._ "

Rigel looked at Orion, who seemed to be explaining something to him off screen with a whisper. As the music ended, Bella was shown to be giving a caring smile to her brothers, showing that their teasing doesn't get to her.


	8. Orion's older brother: Sirius

**Disclaimer:** Now I just want everyone to bear in mind that these shorts, along with the story these shorts lead up to, come after my story known as Ginga Densetsu Weed Remake. If you wish to get caught up and read the first story to understand why the things in this story are here, then I'll leave you a link underneath this disclaimer to guide you to chapter one so you can get the beginning of the timelines in my story. I strongly reccomend it too, as the way I write my Ginga stories has dogs aging in human years, swords, guns, and all that. I just want to give everyone the heads up. Also, to Arika Koshi, I humbly apologize on behalf of LincolnReal1 for using your user name. He can be quite the prankster. Anyway, onto the short itself, and here's a link to the beginning of the start of the series and how we got to Orion's story if you're interested.

s/12957711/1/Ginga-Densetsu-Weed-Remake

* * *

A blue Akita was sitting under a tree in the woods, seeming to be reading a book of some kind that he was enjoying greatly. "Oh yeah, this part's a good one." The book showed Weed on the cover, indicating that the Akita was reading of Weed's adventures. The Akita then laughed when he got ot a funny part. "I still can't believe he did that. Boy his butt must've hurt." The Akita continued reading through the book as he then got to a picture that intrigued him. It was a picture of Koyuki, and the Akita just now remembered something. "Ya know, dad did tell me once that our mom looked like HIS mom."

The Akita heard a cry for help, which made his ear twitch, signaling him to get up and go in the direction the cry came from. As he closed his book, he looked over at what looked like a Koga about his age. The Koga seemed to be stuck under a tree, and the Akita sighed with a smile as he walked over to him. The Koga tried to free himself until he saw the Akita coming by. "I got ya Kunai." The Akita lifted up the tree just enough for Kunai to get out, much to his appriciation. "You okay buddy?"

The Akita set the tree down as Kunai gave a nod and hi fived him. He was more than grateful for the help, even though it was pretty much expected by now with how close the two were. "Sure am. Thanks for the save. (Runs off) Gotta go!" The Akita watched Kunai run off and chuckled at how full of life he was, finding him similar to his sister in a way.

The Akita walked off, and as he did so, he seemed to be thinking of someone he was close to. "You sure are a lot like him Bella. Only difference is the things you like." The Akita walked around the woods as he then opened up his book again, turning to a page that seemed to be familiar with him. "Funny enough, he's also got some traits of his dad's. Which wouldn't be so odd if he showed them more often." The Akita walked out of the woods with an illustration of him being shown, ending the short off.


	9. Theme of Sirius

**Disclaimer:** This will be the last of the prolouge shorts, but I intend on making some main series shorts of stuff that happens during Ginga Hanashi Orion's air. Those will be shorts that happen in between chapters of the show. I hope you all enjoy Ginga Hanashi Orion, and I'm more than excited to write it. Though, again, I strongly reccomend you read Ginga Densetsu Weed Remake before you do so, since Ginga Hanashi Orion is a sequel to that story, and not the anime itself.

* * *

Sirius was watching Orion train exceptionally hard as Naruto Shippuden's Sign played, finding what he was doing to be rather interesting. As a male voice was heard singing, Sirius could tell how hard Orion was pushing himself. " _I realize the screaming pain,_ (Orion stabs the last clone of himself right in the head) _hearing loud in my brain,_ (Orion breathes in and out for air, knowing how much he'll have to push himself in order to get as far as possible) _but I'm going straight ahead,_ (Sirius starts to worry about Orion dearly) _with this scar._ "

Sirius was shown to be four years older than he was in the first part as the music got faster, indicating that the first scene was from his past, and in this one, he was watching Orion take on an entire army of another town. " _Can you hear me? Can you hear me?_ (Sirius seems to be impressed by how much Orion's improved) _Can you hear me? So am I!_ "

Sirius was shown to be figuring out some kind of dungeon puzzle as he arranges some squares around. " _I don't mind if you don't remember, all the feelings that we used to share._ (A door opens up with Orion scoffing, feeling as if he could've done that himself) _For I've sealed_ (Sirius rolls his eyes as the four siblings move onward) _away my heart into the darkness._ "

Sirius was shown to be healing up one of Orion's injuries in the forest while also lightly scolding him for his wrecklessness. " _It's just fine if you end up hurting me,_ (Orion looks away and crosses his arms with frustration as he defends his actions) _couse I don't feel pain anymore._ (Sirius sighs, hoping that Orion will eventually grow out of this bratty behavior of his) _I just drag my feet behind me,_ (Orion sighs himself, feeling that Sirius is too soft for his own good) _towards what's held in store._ "

Sirius finished healing Orion's wound and Orion walked off without saying a word, making Sirius worry about him. " _I had been led astray, with no hope to be found._ (Sirius walks over to Orion and puts his paw on his shoulder) _My heard withered away, and I fell to the ground._ (Orion moves Sirius's paw, not being up for any comfort at the moment) _Then I heard a voice, within the blowing of the wind._ "

Sirius was shown to be holding up a barrier of sorts while protecting Bella from some kind of evil dog. " _Please let me show you the pain! My scars have made me obtain!_ (Sirius takes the barrier down and kicks the dog aside) _Before the weight of the world, comes crashing down on my shoulders!_ (Sirius aims a Ki beam at the dog, who charges at him, only to get blasted back) _Do you remember the time, our tears fell down from the sky!?_ "

Sirius signaled the dog to leave, which he did, with Bella running up to Sirius and hugging him. _"Someday soon when I am gone, never think that I will neglect you._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head affectionatelly and smiles down at her) _For the pain that I have sealed away. I will protect you!_ "

" _Can you hear me? So am I!_ "

Sirius was watching his father face off an evil being from afar as the music went back to normal, sensing a strong power from both of them. " _Although I've blocked all of my feelings, even the ones caused by being kind._ (Weed knocks out the evil being with Sirius being amazed by his power) _Every now and then I hear a voice, inside me seem to cry._ "

Sirius was looking at Orion's sword as Orion explained why he held it, surprising Sirius with his sense of compassion from it. " _Like when you undo, a button from it's hole._ (Orion explains something that seemed to have stuck with him for a while) _My bitter torment drew, my body from my soul._ (Orion walks off with Sirius smiling at the fact that he's getting somewhere, even if he's got some edge to him) _So I'm creeping out in hopes to fill my empty heart._ "

Orion and Sirius were shown to be bickering in a log cabin with Bella almost crying at the sight of it and Rigel watching in interest, and Orion thawing his butt out with the fireplace as the music went higher again. " _Please let me show you the pain! My scars have made me obtain! Before the weight of the world, comes crashing down on my shoulders!_ (Orion suddenly releases a fart from his thawed out butt, releasing a yellow cloud that makes Sirius and Bella gag) _Do you remember the time, our tears fell down from the sky!?_ "

Rigel walked over to Orion and got a whiff of his fart with Orion proudly speaking of it. " _Someday soon when I am gone, never think that I will neglect you._ (Orion suddenly smells something burning with Rigel then pointing it out after he questions it) _For the pain that I have sealed away. I will protect you!_ "

Sirius was fighting with Orion over the Tv remote as Orion bit his paw, making him let go and scream in pain with the music softening up. " _Can you hear it? Can you feel it?_ (Orion picks up the remote off the floor, only for Sirius to tackle him and pin him down) _Can you hear me? Can you hear me?_ (Orion grabs Sirius and throws him at the wall with Sirius then jumping off) _Can you hear me? Can you hear me?_ (Orion changes the Tv to his show and then blows a raspberry at Sirius) _Can you hear me? So am I._ "

The music went back to normal with Sirius watching Orion spar with Andy, liking the chemistry the two of them share. " _I finally found, all of the heartbroken moans, that I keep hearing sound, are from my voice alone._ (Orion is shown giving Andy some tough love encouragement with Sirius liking Orion showing his softer side) _And I've done this all, for this one moment here with you._ "

The music softened up again with Sirius talking to Orion as they walk through the forest. " _I'm sure that right from the start, you always knew in your heart,_ (Orion looks away from Sirius and confesses something that surprises him) _That I'd always be the one, that you could count on to care for you._ (Orion starts talking about how their father treats Sirius as if he's the best thing in the world, which is why he gets annoyed by him) _I had been leading you to, the sign that I left for you._ (Sirius puts his paw on Orion's shoulder and gives him some words that Orion holds dear to) _Someday soon when I am gone, never think that I will neglect you."_

Sirius was shown to be holding Orion back and trying to calm him down after Orion had just done something brutal with the music going harder again. " _If you will follow the pain, that through me you have obtained!_ (Orion starts barking at Sirius about how their dad just left for years) _There is nothing in this world, that will be able to hurt you._ (Sirius speaks sternly to Orion and mentions how it wasn't Weed's fault that he left them) _But don't forget all the things, that bring out your smiling._ "

Orion calms down after a few seconds and then looks at Weed, giving him some cold words to think over. " _Someday soon when I am gone, never think that I will neglect you._ (Sirius and Weed both watch as Orion jumps in and fights off the being that messed with Weed to begin with) _Someday soon when I am gone, never think that I will neglect you._ "

Sirius helped Weed up, assuring him that Orion would just need some time and things would get back on track. " _For the pain that I have sealed away, I will protect you!_ (Sirius looks at Orion and watches his aggressive fighting skills in action) _Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Can you hear me?_ (Sirius hopes the best will come for Orion, knowing that his increase in skill wasn't for nothing) _So_ _am I!_ "

* * *

And there was the final short. I hope you liked it, and I hope you enjoy Ginga Densetsu Weed Remake, as well as it's sequel, which these shorts are for, Ginga Hanashi Orion. Later dudes!


End file.
